zealous_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Choice of Weaponry
Because there is quite a large group of weaponry in Zealous Fighter, Players, both new and old, sometimes have issues choosing their weapons. (For more information on weapons, please feel free to visit Ranged Weapons and/or Melee Weapons.) There are many different types of styles of playing, including tanking, nuking, support and crowd control, and there are different weapons to cover each job. Melee Nuking - In my opinion, Fine Twin Swords are one of the best nuking weapons, as they can dish out quite a large amount of damage in a very small period of time. Ranged Nuking - Most people would say this spot would go to the bow, and it respectully does - somewhat. The shotrifle can dish out quite a bit of damage when using the R and Right Click skills. It can also deal around 500k damage with a headshot with the ult, and it will also knock the boss down while doing so. This combined with armor piercing can be really op, so I suggest you give it a shot. Now for my opinion on the bow. The bow has almost no flaws, and i admire that, as it can stun, weaken, poison and dish out insane amounts of damage in very small periods of time. This should be a go-to weapon for ranged nukers, and I highly recommend you try it out. Support - Now, not many people think that support is very useful, but it can be at times, as support players can cancel debuffs, heal, revive without feathers, and even provide damage shields. The 2 current support weapons are: Holy Cross, Enchanted Club. Both of the weapons are underrated, but are very useable for people that are willing to learn the skill hotkeys and confusing effects of the weapons. Melee Crowd Control - Now, this opinion can be viewed in many different ways, but I'd have to say the Fine Giant Hammer would have to be crowned for crowd control in the melee section. It's Right-Click move allows the user to spin around with the Hammer, dealing a fair amount of damage to all enemies around the player. The only problem I have with this weapon is it's lack in damage and inability to nuke bosses. Moreover, I must suggest this weapon to crowd control players. Ranged Crowd Control - The shurikens are very well known for their Z move, as it heat-seeks, passes through walls, and one-shots almost all mobs in the game. Therefore, this is an easy crown for the shuriken, not taking into conclusion it's inability to nuke bosses. This is it for my guide on zealous fighter weapons, and I hope you all have a nice time playing D8Dev's fabulous game: Zealous Fighter. (Guide by Sovereign_Light) . Note: To equip a ranged / melee weapon, first go to the menu (Press M), then hop on over to the 'Character' tab. here, you can edit your weaponry, offense / defense cards, summons and armor. Through Menu, you can also access the Shop, the inventory, and much more.